A Fathers Pride
by the-local-parselmouth
Summary: Draco is drunk and bitter when even taking the Dark Mark fails to win him his fathers pride and finally he confronts his father who shows him just how proud of him he is. WARNINGS: INCEST & SLASH


A Fathers Pride

A/N: this is INCEST and contains explicit descriptions of Male/Male sex, if you don't want to see that then turn back please, don't flame, why would you do that? Please also take note that Draco is 16.

* * *

He throws the glass, still half full with whiskey, into the fireplace. Watching as it smashes and adds fuel to the dancing flames.

Pain is still shooting up his arm but he knows that no amount of pain potions will help-he's tried them all.

The fire of fury burns strong in his veins. Fuelled further,like the real fire, by alcohol and its suffocating and liberating all at once. He can't breathe from his anger: at the Dark Lord, at himself, at his father but it gives him the courage to confront at least one of the causes of his ire.

His father. His strong, proud, demanding,pathetic father. All of this was to make him proud and still he pays no notice. Draco is a marked man now, bound for life to a homocidal maniac and all because he wanted to please his father-live to be a man that could match his power.

It makes him sick to his stomach,all of the things he's done to please this man. He wants a son with a back-bone? Someone who will look out for themselves? Well tonight that is what he will get.

He throws open the door and strides with purpose towards the study where he knows his father resides,dragon hide boots clicking along the floor. With each step his fury washes over him like a tide and by the time the desired door comes into view, he's brimming with it.

He walks straight through the door for the first time in his life, usually such a show of disrespect would earn him a severe punishment but he doesn't care, he's tired of it all, tired right to his bones.

Coming to a stop infront of the dark,polished,wooden desk he meets his father angry and questioning gaze and is overcome with emotions: anger,bitterness,sorrow, longing and love and the last one makes him the sickest of all.

Ripping back his left sleeve he waves his arm about, allowing his father to get a good look at the writhing,disgusting black mark there surrounded by raw pink skin. "Are you happy now father?" The words are thrown out, sharp as knives and bitterness drips from them and fills the room.

Lucius holds himself straight backed and imposing,framed by the black leather of his chair, he watches his son,grey eyes giving away nothing.

As his father sits silent Draco continues "are you proud? Are you finally proud of all I have done in your name? Are my sacrifices great enough to warrant your praise?" His voice is becoming hysterical and he brandishes his arm about frantically.

Lucius watches him in silence for a few more heavy, tension filled seconds and then says, voice cool "you wish to know if I am proud?" One pale eyebrow arches in the only show of emotion on his face. He stands and prowls around the desk towards his ,now still, son.

Draco's breathing is heavy, his eyes wild with anger and Lucius comes to a stop mere inches from him. "You wish to know if I am proud that you have signed away your life to a madman?" Lucius says, contemplation colouring his tone.

This causes the younger blondes brow to crease in confusion "but I thought this was what you wanted?" He asks in a small voice.

Its as if he never even spoke when his father continues "I wished for you to see my coldness, hate me for it and want nothing further to do with me instead it spurred you on"

"I only wished to please you" he answers and he sounds desperate, he knows, but he cares little. His mind has been frozen in confusion-was it all an act? For Draco's own good? But the father he knew would never do something to help another.

Lucius cups his sons cheek in one palm and whispers "you are a strange boy Draco" but he doesn't have chance to reply because all of a sudden there are lips on his and eyes, so like his own, staring into his from millimetres away.

He pulls back from the kiss and splutters "father... What?" But he is interrupted when Lucius kisses him again,gently and says "shh, let me show you how proud of you I am"

Those words, Draco would later realise, were his undoing. He had always wanted his father to show him pride hadn't he? And if that's what he was finally doing then maybe this was ok?

He felt so confused and lost and his arm still throbbed with pain and he needed affection from his father,he needed it so bad and so he pressed back against those lips and all was lost.

Had he ever given the matter thought he would never have expected his father to taste as sweet as he did but as his lips parted and the older mans tongue slipped inside his mouth there was an explosion of sweet flavour.

There was what seemed like hours of tongue and teeth and lips- those talented lips knew how to press against Draco's just right, how to massage them and coax them open and how to make him moan just from the touch.

He didn't remember it happening but they were both shirtless, chests pressed together and each point of contact with the chisled muscles of his sires body was causing white hot needles of pleasure through his brain.

Large slender hands were pulling at his waistband and undoing the button of his trousers as lips caressed the skin of his neck, breathing words of pride into the sensitive flesh.

He felt cold as Lucius stepped away and opened his eyes (which he didn't remember closing) to see what was happening. The sight that met him caused him to moan with need.

His father was undressing, removing his trousers and underwear to reveal firm,smooth,pale flesh. He had muslces everywhere and his prick, to Draco's admittedly inexperienced eyes, looked huge where it stood proud and leaking, surrounded by fair curls.

He stared, hypnotised by his beauty until a deep chuckle bought him back to attention. "You are wearing far to many clothes" Lucius said, voice raw with desire.

Draco had never removed his clothes so quick in his life. Soon he was standing, just as naked as Lucius, twitching slightly under his fathers intense,hungry gaze.

He felt embarrassed until those lips were on his again and then it was back to the dizzying cloud of lust and pure physical need.

Lucius' hands were everywhere,mapping their way over Draco's heated skin and it was all he could do to keep standing.

He felt something cold and slick press against his entrance and realised,with a jolt, that it was his fathers finger. Feeling his sudden tension Lucius stroked his hair and peppered kisses over his collarbone, helping him relax as he pushed in the first finger.

It felt strange, feeling something moving inside him, and there was a slight burn but that quickly disappeared. Then another finger was added and this burned more, he felt even fuller and it was verging on uncomfortable. This is until Lucius crooked his fingers and brushed over something that made Draco's legs fold beneath him.

He was quickly turned and bent over the desk to stop him from falling to the floor and the fingers were back and it felt like there were more but he wasn't sure because that spot inside him was being pressed over and over and he needed to cum.

"Please-fuck please father!" Father? And didn't that sound so wrong when moaned in a pleasure broken voice but it felt deliciously wrong and caused his arousal to spike.

Finally the fingers were removed and something much larger and blunt was pressing against his gaping hole and he wasn't sure it would fit, He felt icy fear begin to freeze his muscles.

Suddenly hair was tickling him and soft kisses were being pressed against his sweat slicked back as Lucius mumbled "relax, I'm going to make you feel so good,going to show you how proud I am"

Its the mention of his pride and Dracos need to make him stay prous that causes him to gather his courage and push back onto the erection behind him.

It hurts as he slides in and he feels so full but finally the burn becomes bareable and he nods for Lucius to move.

The first few thrusts make him wince and cry out in pain but then the older man adjusts his angle and that bundle of nerves is hit again, after that it was all sweaty bodies and lust fogged minds.

After moving, with pure animalistic need, for what could have been forever (but could also have been seconds, such was the state of Draco's mind) he finally reached his peak and his skin was on fire, his toes were curling and his mind was screaming as he splattered cum all over his stomach and the large,mahogany desk.

He feels his father pump into him a few more times before his inner walls are coated with warm fluid and he moans again at the feeling of it.

He feels himself being picked up and the older mans prick slides from him as he is carried around the desk and settled into his fathers lap, both of them nestled into Lucius' large leather chair.

He feels content and relaxed and he can't help but think that if this was an expression of his fathers pride then everything was worth it.

* * *

Reviews are my food and I need them to survive so please? Go on

X


End file.
